


P&U old version

by Lunarlux



Series: To Bare Your Soul [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Coulson has a sister, Coulson was a vampire, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scrapped part of the Pale and Unpleasant series, I was unhappy about the story but I didn't want to delete it just incase someone wanted to read this version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling backwards

**Author's Note:**

> So I am starting a new series. I currently have the 1st part done and I will update every week. 
> 
> Things you need to know:  
> -This is set before Iron Man and all the other movies  
> -I don't know anything about the comics  
> -Once Phil dies he will turn back into a vampire unless it's from old age  
> -This will eventually crossover with Supernatural
> 
> Sookie and Bill are from True Blood, and Bill isn't a vampire in this fic although Sookie is a psychic it probably won't be useful information in this story. 
> 
> Beta'd by AlyKat, she is a awesome person.
> 
> The chapters will be fairly short.

She lightly set the, now empty, glass of wine down. She looked at where Sookie was chatting with her boyfriend Bill. Alex always hears rumors of how their sex life is pretty damn kinky, biting and all, but honestly, who is she to judge them for biting. Some people say Sookie is a psychic, and Alex wouldn’t be surprised if she is. There are also rumors saying Bill’s a vampire, but that is not true. How she knows, you ask? Well the ugly truth is she herself is one.

She has fangs and the craving for blood and all that. She’s different though. All the other vampires have all sharp teeth and can’t hold themselves back from people’s blood.

She, on the other hand, has two teeth that sharpen and she created synthetic blood that settles the craving for blood for years until she can’t stop herself. Even then she finds a murderer or rapist or someone who has done something horrible and the police couldn’t catch them or convict them. She never kills innocents. Of course like any other she has slipped up in the past, but she tries not to think about them.

She can’t be killed by stakes, iron, silver, being burned or decapitated. The sun doesn’t even hurt her! She has tried everything but she was indestructible. She can sleep, she can eat regular food but it would never fill her hunger for blood, and she can cry and feel regular emotions. She was almost human, just no pulse, forever immortal, and drank blood.

The only other vampire like her is her younger brother, Phillip Coulson. They got bitten when she was 25 and he was 17. It was 1855 then. She was married and had three children and a husband that all died of the scarlet fever. She can’t remember their names anymore. Phil was a newlywed and his wife had remarried after he disappeared. Her name was Marissa… or was it Mary or Mandy? He wasn’t attached to her so he never cared to remember. It didn't matter anymore, she and Phil had learned pretty quickly that people will not accept vampires and that they had to live in the woods until society grew enough for them to blend in.  In that time she had found out that she had magical abilities her brother didn’t and she learned how to control them, she also created things that helped her brother to hunt for their food. They were alone for a long time.


	2. The New Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now beta'd by AlyKat.  
> There are some big changed so I suggest you reread it if you already read this chapter.
> 
> First off, I have never wrote anything explict nor have I ever had any sexual experiences so I am just going off the fanfiction I have read.
> 
> Second, it may seem a little sped up but that is for times sake.
> 
> Third, this is set ten years before The Avengers.
> 
> Chapters are going to be short for this whole shebang.

When the time came they faked papers, got jobs, moved around a lot, and went to school a crap ton of times. Even though they fought a lot, they were all each other had and they would always make up in the end.

That all changed when they walked into a bar in Colorado. The date was October 18th 2002, and all Alex wanted was a one night stand; all Phil wanted to make sure that the person she went home with was not an asshole who wanted to drug her. Not that it worked anyway, but he was a considerate brother. He sat down at the bar and ignored the dirty things he could hear his sister saying across the room. Sometimes it sucked to have enhanced hearing.

He ordered a beer even though he couldn’t get drunk. It still felt nice to look normal. The guy next to him couldn’t have been older than sixteen.  His light brown hair was buzzed and his eyes were a sharp crystal blue. His body was lightly muscled and his lips were thin and pink. They also were currently greedily sucking down his fourth drink.

“You know, you’re going to drink yourself to death like that.” He said eyeing the boy. The guy snorted and slammed his glass down on the bar.

He turned to Phil and his lips curved into a smirk, but Phil could see pain in his eyes. “That’s the point.”

“Well if you want to put yourself into an early grave, go right ahead.” He replied while signaling to the bartender for another beer. “I’m Phil.”

“I’m Clint.” The boy said and Phil raised his eyebrows.

“Is that short for Clinton?”

Clint’s eyes turned dark and he started to frown. “Call me that again and I’ll hang you with your intestines.” The threat was laughable, but Phil held his composure.

“I’d like to see you try.”

They sat on their barstools, leaning closer as they talked. Phil was intrigued by the young man, even if he hardly knew him, and he wasn't the least bit fazed when Clint started eyeing him up and down.

"You want to get out of here?." Clint asked.

Phil considered for a moment. He looked at his sister, who looked back at him and nodded her head permission.

He replied, “Yes.”

They hopped down off their chairs and headed out of the bar together.  They walked along the gross sidewalk, garbage floated by every now and then. Clint led him to an apartment that was two blocks down.  The door had a large crack going down the center of it, and the red paint was chipping. It took one glance inside for Phil to see and analyze everything. There were beer bottles scattered on the floor, some of them empty. Take out containers were lined up on the coffee table in front of the television and couch. What stood out to Phil the most was the fist sized hole in the wall. Maybe Clint had anger issues.

As soon as the door knob clicked closed, Phil pressed Clint up against the door and pressed their lips together in a dirty wet kiss, which Clint moaned into.

Clint broke the kiss to drag Phil into the bedroom. They quickley stripped each other down, Clint moving to pull a condom and bottle of lube from the nightstand next to the bed.

Phil sqeezed out some lube onto his fingers and tossed the bottle down onto the bed. He sat there looking down at Clint who was splayed out in front of him, panting. He hummed as he spread the lube around his fingers on his right hand.

 Phil put one finger inside of Clint and slowly began to move it around. Clint groaned at Phil for more. He added another finger and began scissoring them. He could hear the blood rushing through Clints veins and how his heart rate was beginning to decrease; that would not do. He added a third finger which caused Clint to gasp and clutch at the sheets, causing his heart rate to spike once again. Phil crooked his fingers to find that one spot at the far reaches that makes Clint see stars and finally cry out that he's ready.

He rolled the condom on and slicked himself up, preening when Clint began to whine.

He lined himself up with Clint and slowly pushed in. Clint sucked in air through his teeth, arched up and dug his fingers into Phil’s back.

“More.” He growled into Phil’s ear.

And he gave him more.


	3. It was a walk, but not really of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta'd by the lovely AlyKat.
> 
> Set before Iron Man and all that.
> 
> This updates every Thursday.

When Phil got back to his and his sister’s apartment in the morning, he saw Alexandra still wasn’t there and went to take a shower. He had given his number to Clint, and Clint had given him his. It was weird. He hadn’t dated anyone in what felt like lifetimes; the hollow feeling he got whenever they eventually broke up was too much to stand. It hurt too much to be in love when you couldn’t stay with them forever.

When he got out of the shower he saw his sister sitting on the couch toweling off her hair. She always seemed to take faster showers than him. Phil went and sat down next to her and she immediately propped her feet up on his lap. He placed his hands on her ankle.

“Sooo Philly silly, who was that piece of ass you went home with?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. He flicked her ankle and she retracted her feet from his lap with a squawk. She draped the towel off the couch and leaned back. “Spill come on.”

“You first.” He insisted, to which she raised her eyebrows to because he never wanted to know about her sex life.

“Very classy guy, dark blonde hair, green eyes, lots of money and a total dumbass. He gave me his car keys and told me to go freshen up.”

He smiled and said, “What’d you do?”

“I drove the car around all night.” She snickered. Phil chuckled softly and shook his head slightly. “When I got back to the bar he asked me where the hell I went and I told him I went to freshen up. But the sad thing was he still expected to get some.” She sighed.

“Did he get some?” He said hesitantly like he was stepping into shark infested waters with a cut on his foot. In this case his Alex was the shark.

“I blew him off in the alley.” The shark snapped her sharp jaws and ripped his leg off.

“Alexandra!” He shouted, scandalized.

“Phillip.” She rolled her eyes, got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. “You’re the one who asked.” Alex sung as she looked through the fridge. He got up and went to help her make breakfast.

When they were done eating they went back to the living room, and Alex queued up Nickelodeon. Once they were settled she brought up the topic again. “What was his name?”

“Clinton Barton, though he likes to be called Clint.” He said as Spongebob sung on the screen.

She hummed and said, “Is that so.”

“He threatened to hang me with my intestines.”

She let out a loud laugh. “He seems nice.” She nudged his shoulder and asked, “You going to see him again?”

“Yes.” He didn’t look at her. He wouldn’t look at her.

His eyes stayed glued to the TV, only darting to the side once to steal a quick glance back at her. There it was. The fond smile and her grey eyes shined with delight.

“Don’t even think about it.” He warned. She smiled even harder. “No.”

“PHIL’S GOT A BOYFRIEND!” She jumped up and started to dance around.

He groaned and took one of the pillows and threw it at her. “Stop it.”

She caught the pillow and threw it back at him. It hit him in the face and he scowled as she whispered, “Never,” with a wicked smile.


	4. Heavy Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta'd by AlyKat.
> 
> Pre-Avengers, and all that.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

They dated for two months, and it was amazing.  They didn’t get many hours together on weekdays because the circus Clint works with is off season and are working on new acts.

Clint was sixteen and he was playful and loved archery.

Phil had learned that the reason Clint was angry the night they met was because his brother, Barney, had left him alone and he was left alone with a job in the circus.

They went out to the movies, looking like friends to people passing by, and had sex in both of their apartments. Clint never met Alex. Phil wasn’t allowed to tell Clint about him being a vampire, and he drank blood when he was alone.

Alex had rules about these things, and she got a motel room the day after Phil went on his fourth date. She thought it’d be safer if he said he had an older sister that lived in California or something. So when Clint asked if he had any relatives, Phil dutifully told the lie Alex had given him to say.

It was all great until Clint said that the circus he worked in was moving. Phil knew that Clint would leave. The circus was his second, well actually his only family.

He made the best of the short time Clint was still there for.

Once Clint left for good, Alex moved back into their apartment. She complained that the motel room smelled like sex, but now their apartment smelled like sex. He knew that was her way of avoiding the subject until he wanted to talk.

He went on with his life, worked his shitty job, ate, slept, and yet he still felt empty.

It hit him suddenly on night, while he was reading in bed at night.

He was in love.

He was in love with Clint.

He _still_ isin love with Clint.

Soon the empty feeling started to burn and a wave of feelings crashed into him. It didn’t feel like losing a boyfriend who was new and exciting, who could have been amazing. No, it was losing a person you loved, someone who kissed you when you started to frown and would hold you in their tight embrace when you had nightmares.

Tears started flowing from his eyes and he let out a choked sob. Alex was at his side in an instant and her arms gripped him in a tight hug as he sobbed into her shirt. She didn’t say anything. She just held him until he fell asleep.


	5. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un'beta'd but it will be reposted when it is.  
> This chapter is a filler chapter so it is short.

When Phil woke up the next morning he felt like shit. He got up and went about his daily routine. He was glad it was Saturday because he didn’t feel like doing anything but being sad.

He walked out into the kitchen and his sister was already sitting there with a cup of synthetic blood in her hand and a plate of bacon and eggs with orange juice for him across from her. He sat down and they ate and drank in silence. When they were done they rinsed and put there dishes in the dish washer.

He turned to leave before Alex grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. She sat back down in her seat and pointed to the chair. He sat down and traced the lines in the wood with his finger.

“Come on Dr. Phil what’s wrong?” He looked up at her and saw her grey eyes filled with concern.

He sighed and stilled his hand on a knot in the wood of the table. “I-I love him. I love Clint. I am in love with Clint.” He says his voice breaking. Her eyes widen and she bites her lip, something she does when she’s contemplating a big decision. She seems to make up her mind after a while.

“Okay.” She says hesitantly and when she doesn’t say anything after that he gets up and leaves.


	6. CAPTAIN AMERICA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where the first two lines are from, Hmmmm?   
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!  
> This chapter is un'beta'd, so please tell me if there's any mistakes!

He learns to push it away and bury the unhappiness deep in his heart. Sometimes it hurts out of the blue, but he keeps reminding himself that this is what he has to deal with.

They move two weeks after Clint left to Brooklyn, New York. Alex chose it because it was where Captain America had been living as a kid.

He had met Steve Rodgers when he was in high school. Back then Steve was a skinny kid with a bunch of medical problem and he was also Phil’s only friend. He met Buck all of two times because Bucky was two years older than Steve and him, well him technically.

But anyway, Steve was a really nice person. He was loyal and he stuck up for things he believed in even though it got him into trouble. He also really wanted to be in the military. Phil wasn’t one to rain on someone else’s parade so he kept telling Steve if he really tried he probably could get into the army.

After they graduated high school Phil had to move with his sister again and he wished Steve a life of happiness and a nice dame he could spend his life with.

When Captain America came out to the public he instantly knew it was Steve. He was overjoyed his friend had finally gotten what he wanted in the end, with some really awesome muscles too. He collected all the Captain America merchandise. His sister did too even though she never told him so. She had met Steve once and thought he was a great guy.

It was a shock when Captain America went missing in action but it wasn’t like other people didn’t go missing in action all the time. It was war and a lot of people died every day. Phil mourned his friend and went on with his life collecting everything Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr as lunar-lux.
> 
> One of my friends has a youtube channel, check it out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLH_Hz9-yVc&list=UU8rJIy0LCaBGn6AGf8nCiRQ


	7. LOVE WILL FIND A WAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this work is wrapping up pretty fast! I have the other part in the series planned out, and it will be Phil's pov for all the movies and stuff.   
> I don't know when I'll be able to write it since my aunt is visiting my family, and I would like to have it done before I start to post it. 
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd please tell me if you see any mistakes!

One day when Alex came home from working at a bar she seemed distracted. She always seemed distracted nowadays. She also kept biting her lip, but what scared Phil was that her fangs were out and her mouth was bloody. They rarely ever fed on people, like once every ten years. The last time they fed was three years ago. It must mean she was really stressed out that she went and fed. He just hoped that nobody innocent got hurt.

“What happened?” He asked handing her a wet paper towel. She wiped her mouth and sat down on a chair and he sat down on the couch.

“I fed on a child murderer.” She said in a dead tone. He raised his eyebrows, she was so out of it. Suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes glowed a shade of dark red, something that happens when she uses her magic. “Do you still love him?” He jerks back like he was slapped and he glares at her. It had been a month since he lost Clint. When he didn’t answer she said it again with more force, “Do you still love him?”

“Yes.” He said in a hoarse voice.

“What if I said you could be with him?” Her voice was still hard.

“What?” His eyes focus on her. Her grey eyes are stormy and her face shows no emotion.

“You could live with him, be with him, grow old with him.” She whispered.

“How?” He said in a breathy voice. His vision blurs. To grow old with Clint seems like a dream.

“I could make you human.” His eyes focus on her face again.

“How…?” His voice was barely audible.

“It’s a spell.  I don’t know if it will work, you could die, but I want you to be happy.”

“Would you too?” His voice trails off.

“No. I’m not ready, but you are.” Her eyes are still glued to his. “Do you want to?”

“Yes. Oh God, yes please.” He says with excitement. Alex’s composure breaks and she smiles. “But I don’t even know where he is.”

“Love will find a way. Just live your life.” She says grabbing his hand and squeezing.


	8. The deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd

With a little bit of his blood and some herbs and powerful words supposedly would do the trick.

He was nervous, but for the next two weeks Alexandra calmly made an identity for him and hacked into the citizen records and made new files for each of them. Philip Coulson age 18 and Alexandra Coulson age 15. He’s been to collage and she has too. Their parents died in a car crash, and Alex had taken up the job of the family morgue run by an old werewolf friend, Jan, in Bon Temps, New Orleans. They had a good amount of money and will live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

“You should enter the army, or navy.” She said as she crushed the purple flower and mixed it with the green mush.

“Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose if I died?” He rolled his eyes at her behind her back.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me boy.” She snapped at him and grabbed another bottle that was on the ground of their living room. He never knew how she could always tell when he rolled his eyes when she could even see him; she even has done it over the phone a couple of times. “I just have a feeling, okay?”

He grunted in acceptance and handed her the last plant she needed. She ripped off the stem and shredded it. She put it in the bowl and mixed it with the now orange mix. She grabbed his arm and cut into it with a knife she had forged that was strong enough to cut through their skin. She squeezed out two drops of blood into the mixture, which turned it green, before his arm healed.

“Anyways, you can’t technically die. You’ll just turn into a vampire again, remember.” She muttered using her free hand to boop his nose. He wrinkled his nose and swatted her hand away.

 She got up and he followed her into the kitchen. She scraped the mix into their blender and added water and milk. After a minute of blending, it turned blue and she poured it into a cup.

 They walked into the spare bedroom which now had a metal table with straps on it. Phil sat down on the edge of it and she placed the cup next to him.

“You’ll write me okay?” She said softly looking into his eyes.

He smiled and nodded, “Of course.” He pulled her into a tight hug. After a minute they let go of each other.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Alex said clapping her hands together. Phil picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. “No matter how bad it tastes just drink it.”

He took his first sip and gagged. She frowned in disapproval and said, “Drink it Phil.” He sighed and started to chug it thinking it’d be better to get it over with. He placed the cup down on the table when he was done with it, and Alex took it and put it on the ground.

They began strapping his wrists, torso, and ankles to the table. When Alex was done tightening the straps she kissed his forehead and said, “It will just hurt a lot.”

He snorted and said, “Thanks for not sugar coating it.” She smiles and then she begins by lighting a candle and removing the light bulb on the ceiling and the glass cup from the room.

When she walks back in she clears her throat and starts to chant in a really old form of Latin that he can’t remember the name of.

He starts to think that maybe it wasn’t going to be anything but a faint tickle in his gut. The burning begins in his toes and it gets to his hips when he starts to scream. Alex’s words don’t stop for a second and she keeps chanting and starts to get louder and louder. The burning engulfs his whole body and tears are rolling down his face and his throat is becoming raw with screaming.

Then all of a sudden it stops. The chanting is over and the burning is replaced by a cool liquidly feeling. His sister’s hand is on his head and she whispering that it’s over and it’s okay.

All he can think about before he slips unconscious is what will the neighbors think they were doing. His sister kisses his forehead and takes the candle and blows it out while she walks out of the room. By the end of the night, Phil is human.


	9. Goodbye, for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating  
> Un'beta'd tell me if you find anything

“You’ll be okay right?” Alex says as she folds another t-shirt into his suitcase. He stuffs his pants into a corner of his bad and she swats his hands away and takes it out to fold it. “Savage.” She mutters under her breath.

He chuckles lightly and leans on the side of his bed. “I’ll try to be safe. It’s not going to be easy considering you’re sending me out to war.” She huffs and throws a pair of socks at his face, which he catches easily.

“Funny how you have better reflexes now that you’re normal.” He looks at her and sees that she stopped moving and she was staring out the window.

He moves and puts a hand over hers, “I’ll never be normal.”

She sighs and eyes him warily, “I guess.” The tension in the atmosphere so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“Alex…” He trails off.

“Stop Phil,” She says throwing one of his shirts into the suitcase, “I’ll be fine. You deserve better.”

He grabs her and they hug for what seems like forever. When they let go they resume packing in silence.


	10. Hello, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be hoping to write the next part in the future. It's going to take place between Iron Man and The avengers.

Alex was right. When he entered the army after a year and a half of fighting and training, he was offered a job at S.H.E.I.L.D. He accepted and he met Nick Fury, a horrifyingly efficient man with an eye patch. Still Fury was not match for when his sister woke up before 7 and had no coffee or blood in her system. She could probably make Fury pee his pants.

He worked his way up to the top, and along the way the memory of Clint was pushed father back each day. He had a nice routine, he would wake up, go to work, come home and it would repeat unless he had a mission. He never contacted his sister.

His partner was Jasper Sitwell, a kind man with dark brown hair and eyes, and a wife and two children. They went on missions and reported back to shield, it was a comfortable life.

All was good until the one day two years after he started working at shield; he got assigned a mission to take down Clinton Barton. He looked at the file with the face void of emotion that he’s perfected over the years. He accepted the assignment, even though he probably had no choice.

He left with Sitwell and read the file as they flew out to Southern California.

When they got there, they preceded to discuss a plan on taking Clint out. He wasn’t going to actually kill Clint, but Jasper didn’t need to know that.

Once they were in position they began the operation.

Sometime later Phil found himself pointing a gun to Clint’s head. Clint had a long and deep scrape up his right thigh, and shards of glass in his skin from when he jumped out a window. He was kneeling with his hands in the air.

“Just do it.” Clint said as some blood dripped out of his mouth.

Phil didn’t answer. He was going through the pros and cons of letting Clint live.

“JUST DO IT! KILL ME!” Clint shouted with a crazed gleam in his eyes. He was breathing heavily and Phil knew he was going to pass out from blood loss any second.

“No.” Phil said calmly, lowering the gun a little.

“Coward.” Clint growled through gritted teeth. He moved to get up and collapsed right on the spot.

Phil pressed his finger onto the com in his ear and said, “Target is unconscious, and needs medical attention.”

Fury’s deep voice crackled through the speaker, “There is a chopper waiting for you two streets down.”

Phil moved forward and gathered Clint in his arms, being careful of all the injuries. He lifted the man up and began walking towards their destination.

He silently gave thanks to his sister for giving him the chance to live. He would miss being indestructible, but dang, it was good to be alive.


End file.
